


The Monster in Hunger

by gliese581



Category: Bandom, Jonas Brothers, The Academy Is...
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-17
Updated: 2012-09-17
Packaged: 2017-11-14 10:36:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 301
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/514333
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gliese581/pseuds/gliese581
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written for the 2012 Skippy Bingo. Prompts: Broken Promises, Craving, Dungeons, and Hostages.</p><p>The walls of the tunnel were smooth like obsidian and just as dark.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Monster in Hunger

The walls of the tunnel were smooth like obsidian and just as dark. They seemed to glow as the light from Mike's torch bounced off them. For a dungeon housing an ancient evil, it was lavish.

The passageway seemed to go on forever and Mike feared if he was on a fool's errand. His fears were comforted with two things. First, no errand was foolish if it saved Kevin from the barbarians who had taken him. Second, he finally came to the cage at the end of the tunnel.

"Who dares awaken me?" A voice like gravel roared.

Mike stood his ground and fought back an instinctive urge to flinch when a clawed hand reached out and grabbed the bars of the prison. "I am Carden and I have come to bargain for your aid."

A low grating sound echoed from the darkness beyond; it was laughing. "What is it that you desire enough to seek my aid, Carden?"

"Why does a monster care for motive? Is it not enough that I have come this way?" Mike asked.

"What do you know of me, young Carden?"

"You are an abomination in the face of nature. A beast that eats not, drinks not, yet hungers for the spirit of the pious man," Mike said. "You deal in bargains, everlasting soul for your aid, and never miss your due. What more is there to know?"

The laugh echoed again. "What more indeed, young Carden. Then, what is your desire?"

~

Kevin was frozen in horror as the monster came through the prison. Once familiar eyes were black and soulless. Hands that once tilled fertile soil were pointed with claws and dripping blood. It was his Mike, yet irrecoverably not.

"Oh Mike. What have you done?" Kevin whispered when the monster's bloody mouth stretched open.


End file.
